1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a disc device which is capable of recording and/or reproduction (hereinafter abbreviated as recording/reproduction) of information on an optical disc such as a DVD (digital versatile disk), a BD (Blu-ray (registered trademark) disc), or an AD (Archival Disc).
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, disc devices of various structures are known (for example, see Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2013-145624). A conventional disc device is generally structured to be able to perform recording/reproduction on one main surface of one disc. In the following, this type of disc device will alternatively be referred to as a “disc drive”.
Also, in recent years, a disc device which includes a plurality of disc drives and is structured to be able to simultaneously perform recording/reproduction on a plurality of discs is also becoming widespread (for example, see Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2013-206498). In the following, this type of disc device will alternatively be referred to as a “data archiver”.